1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which moving picture data have been recorded together with script files including additional information related with the moving picture data.
The present invention further relates to a method of linking script files with moving picture data and relates to method and apparatus of reproducing the moving picture data along with script files thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) being able to store digital data is widely used in these days. A DVD can store not only audio data but also moving picture data of long time. A DVD has two recording partitions, one for storing digital data stream such as moving picture data, and the other for storing navigation data which are used to control reproduction of the stored digital data stream.
Thus, when a DVD having digital data stream thereon is placed into a conventional DVD player, the player reads out the reproduction-controlling data written in the navigation data partition first and stores them in a memory equipped therein. Afterwards, the DVD player can select or search for an arbitrary section of moving picture data using the reproduction-controlling data in the memory and playback it.
A DVD may include additional information about moving picture data recorded thereon. Namely, a DVD may include scene descriptive texts and introduction of characters, etc. besides video and audio data. Such additional information may be informed to a viewer who wants more information about moving pictures being presented.
However, how to link such additional information with moving picture data and how to reproduce it along with moving picture data are not yet decided.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of linking additional information with each section of moving picture data and of storing the additional information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus of reproducing a recording medium including the additional information as well as moving picture data thereon.
A recording medium in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that it has data comprising: moving picture data; additional information, written in the form of file, related with said moving picture data; and link information linking said at least one link information file with said moving picture data.
A method of reproducing a recording medium containing moving picture data and additional information thereof in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that it comprises the steps of: determining whether there is at least one file including additional information for moving picture data on a recording medium; selecting a piece of link information linking said at least one link information file with at least one section of moving picture data based on the determination result, reading the selected piece of link information from the recording medium, and storing the read piece of link information into storage means other than the recording medium; and searching for an additional information file linked with presently reproduced moving picture data with reference to the stored piece of link information, and outputting contents of the found additional information file together with moving picture data.
An apparatus of reproducing a recording medium containing moving picture data and additional information thereof in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a data pickup reading data recorded on a recording medium; a data storage for storing a piece of link information, read by said data pickup, linking at least one file, which includes additional information about moving picture data recorded on the recording medium, with moving picture data; and a controller searching for an additional information file linked with presently reproduced moving picture data based on the piece of link information stored in said data storage, and having contents of the found additional information file presented.